


Unzipped

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zips, suffrage and Tim Tams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzipped

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Unzipped  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: PG  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: For WingSwing. First time trying girlslash. Donna was a particular problem as I've never written her in anything more than a skeleton role before. An interesting challenge, thanks Christine and Teanna.  
> THANKS: To Christine for talking me into trying and being the sounding board; to Jordan and Rhonda for being wonderful editors and reassuring me. And to South Australia for leading the way.  
> Written 2002.

Without fail.

Whenever she needed to leave early, someone waited until the last possible minute to offend half the country. Leaving her to spin as fast as she could without falling over.

The office door slammed behind her, briefing folder skating across the top of the desk and off the other side. One hand closed the blinds while the other began removing her jacket. Shoes were kicked off, skirt joining the jacket on the couch. Stubborn shirt cuff buttons triggered a list of expletives.

Pull on the evening dress and...someone really hated her.

She peered out the blind, Carol wasn't back yet. Grabbing the phone, she punched in the extension number.

"If you can leave him unsupervised for a moment, I've got a slight emergency."

Her saviour arrived within the minute. CJ turned her back, indicating the problem.

"When were you supposed to leave?" Donna began work on the stuck zipper.

CJ glanced at her watch. "Three-quarters of an hour ago. The Australians will be pleased. The First Lady isn't available and then the replacement is late." She tried to twist around to inspect the progress.

"Stay still." Donna smacked CJ on the thigh. "I'm much better at unzipping you."

"You can do that later." The zip finally ended up where it was supposed to be. "Thanks."

Donna straightened and watched as CJ sat down to put on her heels. "Your place?"

"Yeah." She cocked her head towards her handbag. "Grab my car keys, I'll be getting a cab home."

"You're letting me drive the Mustang?" Donna feigned shock, before a little grin appeared. "Can I put the top down?"

CJ smiled genuinely for the first time in a few hours. "Only if you remember to put it back up."

"Promise, cross my heart." She matched her gestures to her words, before kissing CJ on the cheek and whispering, "Thanks, mom." She moved swiftly to retrieve the keys before CJ could react.

"I'll get you for that later, young lady," CJ growled. Standing, she smoothed down the dress. "How do I look?"

The smile on Donna's face told her all she needed to know. "You'll do. Now get out of here before Australia demands we keep Steve Irwin."

"We'll take the Crocodile Hunter if we can return Rupert Murdoch." Adjusting the wrap around her shoulders, she grabbed her handbag and reached for the doorknob. "Don't stay too late."

Donna traced a finger down her arm. "I won't. Just need to go and kick him a bit more."

"Get in a couple for me."

"Maybe you should sic Dame Edna on him."

CJ winked. "Just hope she doesn't sweep me off my feet."

***

Damn cat. Reaching out to push it away, her hand collided with skin and silk...she forced her eyes open.

"You're not a cat."

CJ's face was inches away, her hair brushing against Donna's face and hand. "No, I'm far more useful than a cat."

"That you are. Didn't hear you come in." She lifted her head slightly to press her lips against CJ's.

CJ touched her cheek. "You were totally out. I probably shouldn't have woken you."

"I'm glad you did." Donna sat up on CJ's couch, before standing and stretching. "I want to hear about your night. Hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good. I managed to sweet talk the waiter into sneaking me some ambrosia." CJ pointed to a package sitting on the coffee table.

Donna's eyes widened. "Tim Tams. I've heard rumours."

"They're even better than the rumours." CJ grinned salaciously and ran a fingertip down Donna's cheek. "Unzip me."

CJ had already abandoned her shoes. The zip slowly worked down the long back, Donna's pinkie stroking the bare skin left in its wake. One hand came to rest just above CJ's backside, her other moving up to ease the strap off one shoulder.

Turning abruptly, CJ caught her in a hard kiss and then pulled away.

"I'll get changed while you're making the hot chocolate."

"Tease."

"Always."

"That was for the mom remark."

"Ya think?" CJ called, as she disappeared into the hallway.

Donna smiled and shook her head before heading for the kitchen.

***

Much better.

CJ curled her blue pajama clad legs under her on the couch. She flipped through a book on famous Australian women while waiting for Donna to return.

"That from tonight?"

She glanced up as Donna placed the mugs on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Looks like an interesting read." Moving the book to the table, CJ watched as Donna picked up an intricately carved wooden box.

"They definitely choose good gifts."

CJ nodded in agreement. "It's made of jarrah and full of macadamia nuts."

Donna put it back down, before sitting next to CJ.

"Was the traffic worse than usual?"

CJ rolled her eyes, as she leant forward and opened the Tim Tams, offering the package to Donna. "Of course there was an accident on Scott Circle, so it took about fifteen minutes. Enough about that." Picking up her mug, CJ touched it to Donna's in toast. "To the centenary of women's suffrage in Australia."

Donna sipped her drink. "1902. And it only took us another eighteen years."

"If I'd been around in 1870, I would've moved to Wyoming or Utah. Those frontier states were progressive." She savoured the first bite of the Tim Tam and grinned as the woman next to her emitted a contented sigh.

"Oh, wow."

"I'll show you a trick on the next one." CJ shifted to rest against the arm of the couch, stretching her legs over Donna's lap. "Do you know which was the first country to give women the vote?" She continued as Donna shook her head. "New Zealand in 1893. Australia was the second."

"Sounds like you had a good night."

CJ nodded as she swallowed. "They definitely know how to party. And they're very open about the faults of their pollies, as they call them. I heard all about Mr. Magoo and his caterpillar infestation, Abbott and Costello's evil twins, and a previous Prime Minister who caused an international incident by using the word 'recalcitrant'. Apparently that one had quite a way with words." She pointed at Donna. "But the most important thing, never say 'throw another shrimp on the barbie' to an Australian. It's a prawn, not a shrimp."

"Making a note." Donna retrieved another two Tim Tams, handing one to CJ. "So, what's this trick?"

"The Tim Tam suck."

Donna lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds dirty."

"I was told that the advertising uses a lot of sexual innuendo. You nibble the chocolate off both ends, dip the Tim Tam into a hot drink, and suck." She drew out the last word, her eyes dipping to Donna's lips.

"Let's try."

CJ's eyes met Donna's as she quickly drew the liquid into her mouth and the Tim Tam exploded. It was several minutes before either could speak.

"That was..."

"Amazing, I know," CJ finished.

"Must do it again." Donna grabbed the package, before looking sadly at the remaining contents. "But what do we do when they're finished?"

"Ah. I have a couple of addresses from where we can get a never-ending supply."

Donna leaned over and kissed her passionately. "You are a good provider."

"I also have a list of very good Barossa Valley wines." She returned the kiss, doubling the chocolate concentration.

"Mmmm." Donna pulled back. "We should tell Bonnie, Ginger, Margaret and Carol about these."

"The Tim Tams or our kisses?"

Conversation continued through another Tim Tam and cleaning up. They settled back on the couch, Donna's head resting in CJ's lap.

"Remind me to contact Emily's List." CJ's right hand stroked Donna's hair, her left entwined with Donna's hand. "I was talking to someone from Australia's version, they're doing amazingly well. They helped get twenty women elected in the Queensland state election last year."

"Impressive."

Quiet descended as they enjoyed the closeness. CJ's eyes drifted closed and her head rested back on the couch.

"You awake?"

"No," she mumbled. The weight lifted off her legs and she let herself be pulled to a standing position.

"Bedtime." Donna led her towards the bedroom. "We have to work tomorrow."

CJ climbed under the covers, pulling Donna with her. "Great." Kissing her on the cheek, she whispered, "Sweet dreams. Love you."

Donna laughed as she settled into CJ's arms. "Definitely very sweet. Love you too."


End file.
